1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a resistance training exercise device and method, and more particularly, to a resistance training exercise device and method employing interchangeable handles and straps for facilitating a variety of different exercises regardless of location.
2. Description of the Background Art
Resistance training is a popular form of exercise. Resistance training exercise devices known consist of a stretchable tube or cord with a pair of handles secured to opposing ends of the tube. To use this type of device, the user holds the handles and repeatedly stretches the tube, increasing the tension force in the tube, and retracts the tube while maintaining tension in the tube. However, resistance training devices such as these are very limited in application and structure and tend to break when stretched beyond the cords capacity.
One problem with conventional resistance training tubes is that the handles are connected the tube and they lack a reliable and effective mechanism to prevent the cord from stretching beyond a predetermined distance. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322, issued to Block, discloses an exercise device having a stretchable and elongated tube with a pair of handles secured to respective ends of the tube. As the handles are secured directly to the tube, the tube can only be used with those handles and cannot be replaced with different handles or straps or secured to a stationary object, such as a door knob or wall hook, to accommodate a variety of exercises. In addition, if the handle or tube breaks the entire device must be replaced. Moreover, connecting a handle directly to a tube raises structural integrity issues. U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,263, issued to Harker, discloses an exterior safety sleeve mounted over an elastic device to prevent a user from stretching the elastic member beyond a safe elongation. However, since the Harker device comprises a safety sleeve mounted over the elastic member it impedes exercise, is obstructive, too bulky for convenient storage and use and structurally weak. Other known devices that fail to adequately address or resolve the issues with traditional resistance training cord devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,418,926; 7,458,135; 7,503,883; 7,455,632; 7,448,990; 7,357,762; 7,344,485; 7,326,157; 7,090,622; 7,044,896; 7,041,040; 6,979,286; 6,860,841; 6,692,415; 6,524,226; 6,402,668; 5,800,322 and 1,112,114.
If a resistance training exercise cord device and system existed that accommodated the universal use of a plurality of different handles and straps with interchangeable elastic cords of varying levels of elasticity to change the work load and with a non-obstructive mechanism for limiting the length of the stretch to prevent the cord from breaking, it would be more cost effective and versatile compared to conventional devices and, hence, well received. Unfortunately, there are no known resistance training exercise devices or systems that effectively and adequately meet these parameters. Accordingly, there exists a need for such a device and system. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing a resistance training exercise device, system and method as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.